connection
by Anime God 4ever
Summary: naruto and hinata feel each others feelings fromthe prick of a finger to emotional feelings i suck at summaries please read and reveiw


connection

hinata and naruto have a little trouble naruto doesent know that hinata likes him but ever since an incident now they feel what the others feel from the slightest prick on the finger to feelings of arousal hoo what kinds of halariousness will happen leamon for sure a little of hinata the stalker naruto the little perv and a little of sakura the bitc.. uh it includes them all Ps Im not adding the kun suffix and im not going to make hinata stutter

I do not own naruto wish I did

Now to begin

naruto was done with a day's training and was going home to his kick ass apartment little did the 18 year old know was that his daily stalker hinata was following him she knew everything there was to know about naruto like his birthday and his daily rutine but things never changed he never noticed her until today

he was walking along when a ambu told him news of a mission he turned right around and ran as fast as he could with out even looking toward the front and hinata she was right in front of him when BONK! They bumped each other on the head

Ouch said naruto a little too loudly hinata turned into a shade of red she made a tomato look pink oww they both said in unison rubbing the bump on their foreheads then suddenly hinata saw something unfamiliar in naruto. he had his face the same shade of red as her. Thud she fainted naruto felt fine but then thud he fainted just like hinata

A few minutes later (no one bothered to help them wake up)

Naruto and hinata woke up at nearly the same exact time naruto just stood there lying down hinata realized were she was and before naruto even said any thing she ran off all while blushing furiously

Hinata's pov

Dear god I bearly got away naruto and I bumped into each other hope he didn't discover me stalking him

Naruto pov

Was hinata following me? Why did she turn red? More importantly why did I faint? oh well gotta get to granny before she takes out the sake bottle. and with that last thought naruto ran as fast as possible to granny Tsunade before she would get pissed off and do something and by that something was to make naruto's life miserable poor naruto

Meanwhile with hinata

Hinata is to help prepare dinner all right father the levender-eyed girl says. Later while preparing ramen the the pot slips and she touches the searing hot metal owwwch the hot metal burns her finger hinata goes over and gets some first aid cream for the burn

" Hinata you should be more careful" said hiashi "yes father" replied hinata who was pretty ashamed of herself a ninja yet she couldn't help in making a simple meal

Back with naruto at almost the exact same time

Mission report the mission was a success but we had one injured it was partly naruto's fault. NARUTO how did this happen screamed a frustrated tsunade YES LADY HOKAGE muttered naruto in shame UHH OKAY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NARUTO and who are you? Hehehe very funny granny I don't know for some reason I felt so ashamed of myself replied naruto and now I shall go home said naruto on the way home naruto felt really weird. Ouch yelped naruto holding his finger a small burn formed over on his finger then it quickly healed because of the kyubii wonder what that was all about? He thought to himself and then he was home in his couch eating a lollipop

meanwhile at hinatas room

Hinata was on her computer click click a window pops up with naruto in it in his room watching TV while eating a lollipop. " Oh my god he's taking long lick of that lollipop he must be enjoying it" hinata thought to herself and as hinata watched the screen to see what naruto was doing as she watched

Her hands slid up her side and cupped her enormous breasts. She lifted them up feeling her hardened nipples she squeezed her breasts together they felt soo good in her hands her whole body began to gyrate sexily as she played with her breasts and stared at her computer screen

She unzipped her pants and slid them down her smooth supple legs her sexy hips looked funny in her panties, which were stretched to the tearing point she slid those off to allow better access to herself. One of her hands found it's way into her entrance and soon she began to rub it the pleasurable sensations her finger was giving her was fantastic. Her fingers teased the sensitive nerves inside her while watching naruto lick his lollipop. She reached a point that her body lunged as she emitted a loud moan she took her fingers out of her channel, covered with her warm juices. Then she noticed naruto seemed to be in pleasure and then as she climaxed he emitted a moan of pleasure too and then a spot on his pants seemed to get wet like he felt everything she felt

With naruto same time

Boy watching TV and eating a lollipop sure is great he thought to himself as he licked the lollipop he seemed to be getting a hard on the more he licked the lollipop. The more it felt as if he were jacking off he licked and licked and it seemed to feel better and better just by licking the lollipop. Soon naruto found himself licking the lollipop as fast as he could and soon he reached his climax and a wet spot formed on his pants

This is weird it seems that after that run in with hinata i've been feeling what she feels naruto thought to himself I think im going to have to talk with hinata maybe she knows something about this

Back with hinata

Hinata had finished with herself (little did she know that neji the perv saw the whole thing and was going to keep it a secret) she looked to the computer screen and to find that naruto was gone.

Where did he go! She panicked then suddenly "wow hinata that's a great view of my apartment but why do you have cameras there?" a familiar voice called out from right behind her naruto! She creamed in her head

Hinata why do you have a plush toy that looks like me? Said naruto pointing at a plush toy that once squeezed would yell "believe it"

Naruto its because its because said hinata with a super red blush over her face and was stuttering like crazy

Then thud she fainted right into naruto's arms and naruto fell onto her bed as he fainted.

Couple hours later

Hinata snuggled up against naruto in her sleep while moaning his name

In his sleep naruto hugged hinata

Then hinata felt someone warm with her she opened her eyes only to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at her "naruto is that you" asked hinata in slight confusion and with a blush over her face

And naruto blushing too "yeah its me it seems that we can feel each others feelings don't you think so?"

And right then and there hinata pulled naruto into a passionate kiss only to find naruto kissing her back

And once they broke the kiss hinata stared up at naruto "naruto ever since we met I Ive loved you"

Said hinata with the biggest blush imaginable and with out taking her eyes off of naruto

"I love you too" said naruto with a blush over his face equal to hinata's then they both embraced each others warmth and to their surprise they have a connection no one else has love for each other

By popular demand a lemon

Naruto positioned himself on top of hinata and hinata wanted this for he knew what she felt in hinata's room they were both on the bed naked and filled with lust naruto cupped her breasts and squeezed so softly earning a soft moan of pleasure from hinata naruto felt exactly the same thing and yet naruto couldn't help but stare at hinata's body silky smooth skin long flowing hair and an hourglass figure with full breasts hinata sure was well developed naruto thought to himself naruto played with hinata's breast earning moans of anticipation naruto slowly made his way to hinata's slit and licked from bottom to top hinata shivered from excitement. Then naruto plunged his tongue deep into her almost reaching her barrier. Hinata screamed from pleasure naruto teased hinata's sensitive nerves inside her earning moans of his name. Naruto never stopped playing with hinata's breasts while doing this. Naruto felt hinata's walls contract and hinata climaxed soaking naruto's face with her juices naruto lapped up her juices like if it was the best drink in the world. Naruto positioned himself at hinata's entrance and once hinata gave him permission

Hinata's thoughts

If naruto and me do this I might be pregnant

Back to both of them

Then naruto stopped before entering her and with slight embarrassment pulled out hinata's savior for the night a condom naruto put it on and now protected naruto entered her reaching her barrier and naruto looked at hinata for permission and with one thrust went deep inside her and after hinata started moaning naruto sped up

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!

Screamed hinata as she reached her climax being shy and quiet she was extremely vocal in bed

HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!

Screamed naruto at the same time

And there they lay on the bed for a while enjoying the after shocks and went to sleep in each others arms

NARUTO! Screamed hiashi how dare you touch my daughter! Im going to chop your nuts off

Naruto and hinata both woke up in an instant to find hiashi beet red

Happy ending jutsu (well kinda)

After three attempts by hiashi to chop naruto's balls off

Two failed

One succeeded …well kinda not really naruto but a clone

So three failed attempts at chopping naruto's balls off naruto was accepted as hinata's boyfriend

And naruto and hinata moved in to naruto's fathers old apartment

Soo yeah happy ending jutsu

Well I need practice with lemons so this lemon wasn't that good Well this is my first one shot with lemon lime goodness this idea was given to me by my friend and I just wrote it using her idea well later and please review i know its kinda rushed so don't give any reviews saying that well later for now

From

AnimeGod4ever


End file.
